My Lovely Byun
by Baby Panda Tao
Summary: [Chapter 1 Up!] Kisah percintaan konyol bin ajaib antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, semua perseteruan mereka hanyalah hiburan semata saja. Tidak ada yang berarti apa-apa, mereka akan tetap saling mencintai satu sama lain bagaimanapun caranya./ChanBaek Couple!/GS for uke! Absurd! DLDR!/Happy Reading. Ppyeong.


**My Lovely Byun**

**By **Babypanda

**Rating**: T, Teen

**Genre**: Humor/Romance, Love/hate, HHJJ (Happy Happy Joy Joy)

**Main Cast**: Byun Baek Hyun | Park Chan Yeol

**Pairing**: Official Pairing maybe Crack Pairing

**Disclaimer**: Cast milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan keluarga mereka, terikat dengan SM Entertaiment, dan bukan kepunyaan saya tapi fanfic ini murni milik saya.

**Warning**: GS for uke, OOC, typo(s), fluff, alur datar, absurd, bahasa sedikit non-baku, etc.

* * *

><p>"Aissh.. <em>Jeongmal paboya<em>, beraninya dia padaku! Awas kau nanti, pangeran _albino_!" umpat Baekhyun sambil terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di jalan aspal yang keras, sekarang dia harus berjalan sendirian dari rumah menuju sekolahnya. Baekhyun baru saja ditipu oleh adik sepupunya yang _evil_ akut karena kodok jadi-jadian itu berpura-pura ingin memberi tumpangan padanya padahal kenyataannya tidak, sudah dipastikan dia akan masuk sangat telat sebab jarak rumah dengan sekolahnya cukup jauh dan harus menempuh hampir satu jam untuk berjalan kaki saja.

"Cuitt… Hai, cwe." Satu lagi manusia abnormal sedang menggoda Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari penampakan menyeramkan di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus tapi kali ini langkahnya semakin cepat, bermaksud ingin menghindar dari makhluk alien dekil di belakangnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi ya, Byun _Noona_?" Bagus? Sudah tahu, kenapa harus bertanya lagi? Sepertinya Baekhyun perlu menyumpal mulut makhluk aneh tersebut dengan sepatu kesayangannya atau mungkin semua kertas di buku pelajarannya.

"Berhenti bicara atau mulutmu kujahit!" ancam Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkah, kemudian melemparkan _death glare_ pada _Hoobae_ menyebalkannya yang terkenal sudah tidak waras lagi.

"Aku akan diam jika kau mau menerima cintaku," balas Kai dengan tampak sok _innocent_-nya.

"Jadi kau ingin mendengar suara 50 oktafku ya?" Baekhyun masih mengancam sembari berkacak pinggang.

"_Anio_, _Noona_. Aku bisa makin jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau sudah bersenandung ria di pagi ini," jawab Kai dengan embel-embel gombalan mautnya, tapi sayangnya itu tidak mempan untuk seorang Byun Baek Hyun yang sangat membenci makhluk bodoh seperti Kai dan sejenis lainnya.

"Kemari kau!" pinta Baekhyun disertai tatapan membunuhnya.

"_Ne_, _ige mwoya_, _Noona_?" sahut Kai sudah berada di hadapan _Sunbae_ kesayangannya hanya dalam satu atau dua langkah saja.

"Menunduk sedikit," perintah Baekhyun picik.

"_Ye_?" jawab Kai harap-harap cemas.

"Sepertinya gigimu harus ompong pagi ini," ujar Baekhyun dengan aura gelapnya yang sangat pekat.

DGUUUPP!

"ARRRGH… Ohuk, ini sakit sekali!" erang Kai merasa giginya memang akan ompong beberapa bijinya nanti.

"Mau lagi, _chagiya_?" tawar Baekhyun sambil mengampit rahang Kai dengan keras menggunakan tangan mungilnya nan lentik. Kai hanya menggeleng pasrah, dia tidak mau kehilangan beberapa giginya lagi dan takut akan dipermalukan oleh teman-temannya di kelas nanti karena giginya ompong hanya karena pukulan kecil seorang _Sunbae_ manis seperti Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kalian di sini?" Baekhyun rasa jantungnya hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya, sedangkan Kai hanya melempar pandangan malas pada sosok belum sempurna di hadapannya sekarang.

"_Yaa_! Dasar bebek hijau bodoh!" pekik Baekhyun sangat memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian saja, apa salahnya?" ujar Chen juga menggunakan tampang polos bak seperti anak TK yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia.

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggangmu jadi bebek bakar madu yang sedap," desis Baekhyun mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kkamjong, kita harus kabur sekarang juga!" intruksi Chen disambut kedipan setuju dari Kai.

"_Hana_, _dul_, _se_..."

"_Yaa_! Mau pergi ke mana kalian?" seru Baekhyun bergegas mengejar dua makhluk jadi-jadian yang senang sekali mengerjainya sejak dia satu sekolah dengan mereka.

"Tenang saja, _Noona_. Masih ada penampakan lain di sini, kami yakin dia pasti mau menemanimu nanti," sahut Kai dari kejauhan dan mereka akhirnya berhasil kabur dari ancaman telinga tuli jika mendengar suara 50 oktaf kebanggaan Baekhyun.

Penampakan lain yang dimaksud Kai tadi pasti merujuk pada makhluk jadi-jadian lainnya yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu kursi taman, di telinganya terpasang sebuah _earphone_ berwarna ungu ikut serta menghiasi penampakan _absurd_ tersebut.

"Makhluk itu lebih tepat kusebut sebagai siluman buaya darat dengan telinga _dobi_ yang terlihat sangat aneh, dia cukup membuatku terkesan," komentar Baekhyun pedas, lalu mengendekkan bahu tidak peduli dan memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Baru selangkah Baekhyun menggerakan kakinya, sudah ada lagi yang menahannya untuk tidak masuk sekolah secepatnya.

"Siapa namamu, gadis manis?" Sebuah suara mulai menggelitik pendengaran Baekhyun, sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan kantong muntah setelahnya.

"Byun Baek Hyun _imnida_," jawab Baekhyun pura-pura ramah tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" _What the_? Sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut-mulut makhluk berjenis kelamin _namja_ selama ini? Ah, mungkin puluhan atau bahkan ratusan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, buaya gila!" timpal Baekhyun banmal, dia sudah biasa berbicara seperti itu pada semua _namja_ yang mengaku menyukainya termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

"Maka dengan cinta, kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan damai," jelas makhluk setinggi tiang di belakang Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan.

"Memangnya kau itu siapa?" sembur Baekhyun bergegas berbalik badan.

"Park Chan Yeol, _Baby_," jawabnya mulai merayu.

_Damn it!_

Apa telinga Baekhyun sekarang sudah bermasalah? Siapa namanya tadi? Park Chan Yeol? Oh, sepertinya dugaanmu salah, _Mrs_. Byun. Nama mantan pacarmu itu adalah Park Yeol Chan, hanya peletakan nama tengah dan belakangnya saja yang berbeda dan orangnya pun tidak sama. Tentu, itu sudah dipastikan!

"Apa kau mengenal Park Yeol Chan?" tanya Baekhyun mulai terjadi kerusakan pada otaknya.

"_Anni_ _nuguya_?" Makhluk jadi-jadian tersebut balik bertanya.

"Mantan pacarku. Kau lumayan juga, tapi masih belum sebanding dengan pacarku itu," jawab Baekhyun malah membanggakan _ex_-_namjachingu_-nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau putus dengannya?" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit penasaran.

"Dia berselingkuh dengan temanku tepat di hadapanku," jelas Baekhyun tampangnya berubah menjadi keruh dan kusut sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau jadian saja denganku," tawar Chanyeol mencoba memanfaatkan keadaan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"_Ne_, terserah kau saja," balas Baekhyun acuh dan sukses mengundang senyum _pervert_ dari bibir Chanyeol.

"_Gomaptago_," ujar Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

Krik krik.

Sadarlah, Baekhyun sayang. Makhluk seras _dobi_ itu sudah menodaimu, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa kau mulai terpesona padanya?

"_Anniya_," desis Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengelak apa kata hati kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baby_?" ucap Chanyeol membelai surai hitam mengkilap milik kekasih barunya yang mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_Baby_'," semprot Baekhyun memasang wajah sangar dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai tanggapan.

"_Naman saranghae_." Ucap-ucapan istilah cinta mulai dilemparkan oleh makhluk bermata lebar tersebut.

"_Nado_," sahut Baekhyun tajam, tapi itu lain untuk otak gelap Chanyeol. _Namja_ tiang listrik tersebut mengartikan itu sebagai balasan cinta yang tulus, itu tercantum dalam dalam kamus hidupnya untuk sementara ini saja. Mungkin!

"Baiklah, _kajja_ kita berangkat bersama," ajak Chanyeol perlahan menyeret Baekhyun ke suatu tempat.

"Kita sudah sangat terlambat, bodoh!" timpal Baekhyun masih saja kasar.

"_Gwenchana_, kita nantinya akan dihukum sama-sama juga," balas Chanyeol bergegas memasang helm-nya.

"Ck, itu memalukan sekali!" umpat Baekhyun kesal.

"Naiklah, daripada kita membolos dan ketinggalan pelajaran lagi," suruh Chanyeol men-starter motor besarnya.

"_Neee_!" sahut Baekhyun mehrong ria, pasalnya dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat makhluk yang termasuk dalam golongan belum sempurna ini di sekolahnya atau mungkin akal-akalannya saja. Sudahlah, yang mengetahui itu hanya tuhan dan Chanyeol seorang.

..

..

..

"Oh, rupanya mereka sengaja tidak mencantumkan lomba menyanyi. Jadi, mereka takut akan kusingkirkan nanti dengan mudah. Dasar pengecut, jika mereka ingin menang harusnya menggunakan cara sehat dalam bersaing denganku," desis Baekhyun mulai berceramah sendiri di depan mading sekolahnya, karena minggu pekan depan akan diadakan perayaan meriah untuk menyambut ulang tahun sekolahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencalonkan diri sebagai anggota OSIS tahun ini," gumam Baekhyun picik.

"Dan aku akan langsung memilihmu." Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali Baekhyun menyela.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengkerucutkan bibir tipisnya yang memerah secara alami.

"Entahlah, tapi hukuman kita sudah digantikan oleh yang lain," jawab Chanyeol hanya mengendekkan bahu saja.

"_Nuguya_?" Mata Baekhyun seraya menyipit secara imut.

"Kai dan Chen," sahut Chanyeol dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Mereka? Bagus sekali, mereka memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua," ujar Baekhyun penuh kemenangan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Kau tampak manis jika bergaya sombong seperti ini apalagi saat marah," puja Chanyeol menggenggam erat kedua pundak Baekhyun.

"Bweee~" ejek Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Gadis murahan," cela makhluk alien tiang lainnya.

"Alien Kanada gila," timpal Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Apa dia mantan pacarmu?" tanya Chanyeol berlagak lugu.

DBUKK!

"Aku tidak akan sudi jika berpacaran dengannya, dianya saja yang ingin cari perhatianku," jawab Baekhyun sombong setelah berhasil menubrukan kepalanya dengan kepala makhluk kurang waras yang sekarang menggait gelar sebagai pacar barunya tersebut.

"Apa kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Kris s_tay cool_.

"_Ne_, kau cemburu ya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

"_Anni_, hanya saja dia lebih aneh dari mantan pacarmu itu," balas Kris datar sedatar flat kendaraan bermotor.

"Tapi dia lebih manis dan perhatian padaku," lawan Baekhyun kecoplosan namun dia berusaha tetap bersikap tenang.

"_Gomawo_ untuk pujiannya, _Baby_," bisik Chanyeol mulai menempeli Baekhyun.

"_Cheonmayo_, _Oppa_," sahut Baekhyun mencoba berakting drama picisan lagi.

"Akting yang bagus, aku bisa membedakan kau yang mana hanya berpura-pura saja dan benar-benar tulus," timpal Kris sangat hafal semua gerak-gerik Baekhyun di luar kepalanya.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" seru Baekhyun sangat jengkel.

"Sudahlah, _Baby_. Lebih baik kita berkeliling saja daripada mendengar ocehan bodohnya itu," ajak Chanyeol mulai menyeret Baekhyun-nya pergi meninggalkan naga oriental Kanada tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun," ucap Kris pelan.

"Kau mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, _Baby_?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"_Anni_, sepertinya telingaku mulai tersumbat," jawab Baekhyun tidak bohong, telinganya memang sedikit bermasalah dalam hal mendengar.

"Benar yang kau katakan selama ini, aku hanya terlalu naif padamu," gumam Kris menyesal sudah mengabaikan kata hati nuraninya terhadapa perasaan yang disimpannya untuk Baekhyun.

..

..

..

Baekhyun sedang duduk di tribun, bukannya menonton tapi dia malah asyik berpetualang di dunia _game_. Sedangkan Chanyeol juga sedang bermain dengan teman-teman baru setiangnya.

"Mati kau!" umpat Baekhyun sambil terus menembak lawannya sampai mati, karena dia sudah berada di level terakhir sekaligus level tertinggi di _game_ tersebut.

"_Baby_~" panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Sudah selesai? Kenapa cepat sekali?" sahut Baekhyun masih fokus pada _game_ yang dimainkannya sekarang, ponsel yang digunakannya adalah milik Chanyeol karena ponselnya ketinggalan di rumah tadi.

"_Baby_~" Chanyeol mulai merengek manja sembari mengelus pelan bahu Baekhyun.

"Aissh… Jangan menggangguku dulu, sebentar lagi aku akan berhasil," elak Baekhyun langsung menyingkirkan tangan besar Chanyeol dari paha mulusnya.

"Sudahlah, _Baby_. Anak SD saja bisa memainkan _game_ ini, mainnya nanti saja~!" bujuk Chanyeol mulai ngotot.

"_Anni_, sedikit lagi aku bisa memenangkan ini!" tolak Baekhyun bersikeras ingin segera menuntaskan permainnya.

Chup~

Baekhyun seketika berhenti mengotak-atik ponsel Chanyeol dan ia hanya berkedip-kedip polos untuk beberapa saat.

_Boom! You lose! Game over!_

"_Yaa_! Kau membuatku kalah lagi!" pekik Baekhyun refleks mencekik geram leher Chanyeol.

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau memperhatikanku, _Baby_," cengir Chanyeol dengan tampang tak berdosa.

BYUUURR! Baekhyun bergegas menguyur Chanyeol dengan jus stroberi yang kebetulan ia bawa tadi.

BYURRR! Chanyeol balik membalas dengan mengguyur Baekhyun dengan minuman mineral yang tidak jauh dari tempat jongkoknya.

"Hahaha…!" Semua yang melihat aksi guyur-guyuran mereka langsung tertawa, bahkan ada yang terbahak-bahak sambil berguling tidak jelas di tengah lapangan basket dengan nistanya.

"Bwee~" Setelah menjulurkan lidah, Baekhyun melumat sebentar bibir tebal Chanyeol namun sebagai gantinya adalah ponsel Chanyeol dengan dramatis harus dihempaskan oleh Baekhyun sampai layarnya pecah.

"_Saranghae_," ujar Baekhyun bergegas kabur.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tercengo saja saat mendapat perlakuan spesial yang agresif dari Baekhyun. Semua penghuni lapangan basket tersebut tampak cemburu maupun murka padanya terutama Kris yang mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap Baekhyun.

"Tidak salah jika aku memacarinya tadi," gumam Chanyeol sambil memungut ponselnya yang sudah setengah hancur tapi masih layak untuk dipajang di museum.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun nampak hanya berputar-putar saja di pinggir lapangan. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan lapar dari makhluk-makhluk tiang yang berada di sana, hanya saja ia terlalu sibuk mengumpat dalam hati atas tindakan bodohnya pada Chanyeol ataupun sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita culik saja _Sunbae_ manis kita itu?" ajak Kai licik.

"Ide bagus," balas Chen langsung mengaminkan dan bergegas berjalan beriringan dengan Kai mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Hap!

"_Yaa_! Turunkan aku, bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol, karena pacar _dobi_-nya itu tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Tenanglah, _Baby_. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlalu lelah jika kakimu dibawa jalan-jalan terus," sahut Chanyeol kembali membalas tindakan Baekhyun dengan menepuk pelan pantatnya seperti bayi, Baekhyun hanya memangut dagunya di bahu Chanyeol saja sambil pasrah terhadap keadaannya sekarang.

"Bagus sekali, lagi dia lagi," desis Chen frustasi.

"Cepat sekali gerakannya, apa dia punya ilmu gaib untuk berpindah tempat hanya satu kedipan saja?" tanya Kai heran tapi mereka lakukan hanya mengendekkan bahu tidak tahu saja dengan raut muka kecut yang sangat aneh.

..

..

..

Huang Bai Xian merupakan nama asli Baekhyun tapi karena ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya, namanya otomatis berubah menjadi nama Korea saja dan marganyapun menggunakan marga ibunya. Namun dia mempunyai adik tiri perempuan yang baik padanya, pasalnya hubungan ibunya dengan sang ayah serta istri barunya masih terjalin erat dan damai. Bahkan dia mau saja meminjamkan _sweater_ untuk Baekhyun tadi, tapi sayangnya agak kebesaran untuk tubuh mungil Baekhyun karena kebanyakan perempuan Tionghoa itu lebih tinggi.

"_Baby_, bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Chanyeol mulai bermanja ria pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedang sibuk melipat lengan _sweater_-nya sebatas siku karena dia itu sedikit tomboy, terbukti dari sifatnya yang kasar dan suka blak-blakkan.

"Kancingkan seragamku ini," rengek Chanyeol malah menyodorkan dada telanjangnya langsung pada Baekhyun.

"Hah?" Mulut Baekhyun membola ketika melihat perut _sixpack_ Chanyeol yang hampir sempurna, matanya juga serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya.

"Ada yang salah dariku, _Baby_?" tanya Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun dan ia tumpukan kedua tangannya di antara kaki pendek sang pacar baru yang sedang berada di atas ranjang UKS.

"_A_-_Anio_," jawab Baekhyun gerogi jika jarak mereka sedekat ini.

"_You number one in my heart_," rayu Chanyeol lembut.

"Gombal," timpal Baekhyun sebenarnya malu sekali.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" balas Chanyeol picik.

"…" Baekhyun benar-benar sudah seperti udang galah yang siap dihidangkan di atas meja restoran berbintang tujuh dan Chanyeol adalah sang pelanggan yang akan menyantapnya dengan khidmat nanti.

"Bolehkan aku bersenang-senang sedikit denganmu, _Baby_?" bisik Chanyeol perlahan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun sampai terlentang di atas ranjang, sepertinya _rating_ di fanfic ini akan berubah menjadi _mature_ aka M.

Deg deg de—

"Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, _Baby_?" tanya Chanyeol malah bangun begitu saja dari atas tubuhnya, apa dia hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun saja? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau berharap lebih padanya? Baekhyun mulai berperang dengan egonya, sepertinya dia harus berkonsultasi pada psikolog kenalan ibunya nanti.

BRUKK!

Sekarang apalagi? Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja kembali menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun sampai terbaring dan jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Apa riwayat Baekhyun benar-benar berakhir kali ini? Oh Tuhan, bisakah Kau berikan satu kali saja keajaiban untuk Baekhyun agar dia bisa terbebas dari belenggu setan _dobi_ bodoh semacam Chanyeol?

"Aku hanya bercanda saja tadi, sekarang permainannya akan segera dimulai," desis Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sering melakukan ini pada orang lain?" tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela kecupan ringan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk bibir merah jambunya.

"_Ne_, begitulah," jawab Chanyeol beralih menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun lewat leher jenjangnya.

"_Mwo_?" seru Baekhyun sedikit memberontak.

"Tapi pada _namja_-_namja_ _uke_ saja, kau gadis pertama yang pernah kusentuh," sahut Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya di atas dua gundukan bulat nan mungil kebanggaan Baekhyun dengan manja.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau…?" desis Baekhyun seakan tidak percaya pada kenyataan yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Sekolahku sebelumnya itu adalah sekolah khusus _namja_, jadi wajar jika aku bersikap istimewa pada sesama jenisku," cicit Chanyeol sudah merasa nyaman pada bantal empuknya yang merupakan hasil ciptaan sempurna milik Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Huh, pantas saja," ketus Baekhyun terdengar seperti keluhan.

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan _namja_ _uke_ manapun, kau jangan berpikir macam-macam," nasihat Chanyeol serius.

"Lalu siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Baekhyun juga mantap.

"Kau, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bisa merasakan cinta yang tulus," jawab Chanyeol sejujur-jujurnya.

BRAAAKK!

"Baekhyun, apa yang tengah kalian lakukan dengan posisi seperti itu?" teriak Kyuhyun merupakan guru BP yang terkenal tegas namun licik berhasil memergoki pasangan ChanBaek yang tengah bermesraan bersama di atas ranjang UKS.

"Rapikan pakaian kalian, kemudian ikut _Sonsaengnim_ ke ruangan guru sekarang juga tanpa ada penolakan apapun!" seru Kyuhyun membara-bara, sepertinya jiwa mudanya yang _evil_ bangkit kembali.

"Mati kita! Pasti dia akan mempermalukan kita di depan para guru, aku harus menyiapkan jurus andalanku nanti," gumam Baekhyun mulai mengatur rencana untuk meloloskan diri dari hukuman sang guru _pervert_.

"Apa jurus andalanmu itu?" bisik Chanyeol penasaran.

"_Aegyo bbuing_-_bbuing_," sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahat, Chanyeol bersumpah itu merupakan pemandangan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya dalam hidupnya ini.

* * *

><p>—<strong>To be Continued—<strong>

* * *

><p>Aloha! Aku author baru lho, salam kenal semua. Awalnya saya mau publis fanfic FanTao dulu, tapi aku lebih serek sama fanfic ChanBaek ini jadi aku publish untuk yang pertama aja dulu, baru yang fanfic satunya aku publish. Mian, jika ada banyak typo yang bertebaran di sini. Maklum, author baru.<p>

Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan, karena itu merupakan asupan gizi untuk saya agar saya selalu semangat ngelanjutinnya nanti.

Fighting, EXO-L!


End file.
